Alternative Ending To The Dream Chronicles: Fighting The Shroobs
by TCKing12
Summary: We all know what happened during The Dream Chronicles: Fighting The Shroobs. But what would have happened if Princess Shroob had rejected Tommy's advice to turn good? What would have happened? Read this to find out! Rugrats/All Grown Up and Mario AU.


**Chapter 1: The Rugrats VS Princess Shroob**

Upon flying back through the balcony, The Rugrats saw that the forcefields that had been around each of the prisons were no longer there and they ran back to the parents.

"Oh, everyone, thank you so much! The UFO's impact knocked out the barrier!" Didi said happily.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Pickles." Susie said.

Everyone then looked over to where the Shroob UFO had crashed into the castle statue and they walked over to it. As soon as they got near it, a door slid open and Princess Shroob flew down while sitting in her floating throne.

"Princess Shroob!" Chuckie exclaimed in shock.

Princess Shroob became angry and she started speaking to The Rugrats and the parents.

"Now you've done it!" Princess Shroob shouted angrily.

Princess Shroob looked at the adults.

"All of you adults are useless, now! It's time to finish you!" Princess Shroob shouted angrily.

The Rugrats turned to the adults.

"All of you need to get somewhere safe." Phil said.

"But what about you, kids?" Celeste asked.

"Don't worry about us! We'll take care of Princess Shroob! But, just get somewhere safe!" Dil replied.

The adults nodded and they ran to a safe distance. The Rugrats turned to Princess Shroob and they got ready to fight her.

"You kids cannot escape! This kingdom is mine! I will destroy you all!" Princess Shroob shouted angrily.

Princess Shroob then started to attack The Rugrats. A forcefield surrounded Princess Shroob and two ray guns slid out from underneath the floating throne and they pointed at The Rugrats. The ray guns shot plasma blasts at The Rugrats, but Kimi formed a forcefield around her and the other Rugrats and the plasma blasts deflected off of the forcefield. Kimi deactivated The Rugrats's forcefield and Angelica ran up to Princess Shroob. The ray guns started firing at her, but Angelica used her heightened senses to dodge the plasma blasts before she leaped up into the air. She jumped down onto the forcefield and she jammed her claws through the forcefield and she slashed at the floating throne before leaping back off and running back to the other Rugrats.

The floating throne fell to the ground and Princess Shroob got up. However, just because her floating throne broke, it didn't mean that she had other ways of defending herself. She formed plasma orbs and she threw them at The Rugrats. However, Lil formed a wall of ice and the plasma orbs deflected off of the ice wall. Phil then breathed out fire that went towards Princess Shroob, but Princess Shroob disappeared before the fire could hit her.

"Hey, where did she go?" Zack asked.

As if on cue, Princess Shroob reappeared right in front of Zack and she fired a plasma orb at a fast speed, and the plasma orb hit Zack right in the chest and he flew back.

Princess Shroob then formed a plasma star and she threw it like a boomerang at The Rugrats. However, Zack shapeshifted into a stone block and the plasma star hit Zack's altered form, but it didn't harm him. Dil used his magnetic abilities to levitate the throne and he smashed it into Princess Shroob, which caused her to fall to the ground. Princess Shroob got up and she flew into the air. Princess Shroob formed a plasma storm and she threw it at The Rugrats. However, Peter parted the plasma storm with his telekinesis so it didn't harm The Rugrats. Zack then shapeshifted into a animal that had spikes and he shot the spikes at Princess Shroob, who managed to dodge most of them, but she still got cut by a few spikes.

Princess Shroob then teleported and she reappeared right in front of Susie and she fired a plasma orb at a fast speed. However, Susie used her super speed and she managed to dodge the plasma orb. Susie then punched Princess Shroob twice in the stomach and then Susie kicked Princess Shroob and she fell to the ground.

Princess Shroob then took out a ray gun and she fired 4 plasma blasts at Chuckie, but Chuckie dodged the plasma blasts. Princess Shroob then teleported and she reappeared right in front of Chuckie and she fired a plasma orb at a fast speed. However, Chuckie managed to dodge the plasma orb. Chuckie then punched Princess Shroob three times and then Chuckie laid an uppercrust that sent Princess Shroob flying back into a nearby wall.

After Chuckie sent Princess Shroob flying into the nearby wall, Tommy thought of an idea on how to stop Princess Shroob.

"Hold on! Stop what your doing!" Tommy shouted.

The other Rugrats and Princess Shroob stopped what they were doing and they looked at Tommy.

"What is it?" Princess Shroob snarled.

"Well, I need you to stop trying to fight us." Tommy replied.

"And why is that? So you'll have a better way of stopping me?" Princess Shroob asked angrily.

"No, it's not that. I want you to join us." Tommy replied.

Princess Shroob's eyes widened in confusion.

"What? What do you mean?" Princess Shroob asked.

"I mean that I want you to join our side and start being nice." Tommy replied.

"And why should I do that?" Princess Shroob asked.

"Because you could really be a great ally to the people of The Dream World... that is, if you stop fighting us and call off the invasion of The Mushroom Kingdom." Tommy replied.

Princess Shroob thought about it and she laughed.

"Yeah right. Like, I'm going to be allies with you? I don't think so!" Princess Shroob said sarcastically.

Princess Shroob then shot out a wave of plasma. However, Peter parted the wave of plasma by using his telekinesis. Phil then shot out a blast of lava that hit Princess Shroob. The blast of lava had critically injured Princess Shroob and she fell to the ground.

The Rugrats looked at each other.

"Is that it?" Lil asked.

"I guess so." Chuckie replied.

"Well then, let's get out of here." Tommy said.

The other Rugrats nodded and they started making their way over to where the parents were, which was on a circular platform. However, while The Rugrats weren't looking, Princess Shroob pulled out an orb.

"Now it's your turn. Sis-ter." Princess Shroob muttered.

She then pressed a button on the orb and she tossed it onto the ground. As soon as she had tossed the orb onto the ground, Princess Shroob then fell limp and died.

Meanwhile, the orb exploded and The Rugrats and the parents weren't able to see anything because a thick layer of smoke came out of the orb. When the smoke cleared, The Rugrats and the parents gasped in shock. A new figure stood where the orb was, and it wasn't just any figure. It was Elder Princess Shroob, Princess Shroob's older twin sister.

"Oh no!" Chuckie exclaimed.

Elder Princess Shroob glared at everyone.

"What did you do to my sister?" Elder Princess Shroob asked angrily.

Dil decided to speak.

"Well, you see... um, she attacked us and..." Dil started to say.

However, before Dil could finish speaking, Elder Princess Shroob interrupted him.

"I don't care! You killed my sister, so I'm going to hurt you!" Elder Princess Shroob shouted angrily.

The platform that The Rugrats, the parents, and Elder Princess Shroob were on started to rise and it rose out of the castle statue and into the stormy skies.


End file.
